The invention relates to an apparatus for cooling and granulating extrusions of thermoplastic material from extrusion dies comprising two substantially mirror symmetric output channels arranged back to back, whose upper ends are exposed to a cooling water supply and whose lower ends are directed to the entrance of a granulator with draw-in rollers and a cutting roller. The output channels project in the direction of the extrusions with respect to the connecting line of the extrusion dies and the entrance of the draw-in rollers between the dies and the draw-in roller entrance, and are exposed to spray nozzles for the purpose of cooling the extrusions.
Such an apparatus is known from the German patent 26 55 840. This apparatus is based on the object of providing particularly high capacity, for which the two substantially mirror symmetric channels arranged back to back are provided. Due to the arrangement of two channels, the capacity is doubled compared to having only one single channel, as is known from the German patent 25 03 455, where the doubling essentially results from doubling the number of extrusions. The configuration of each of the two output channels according to the German patent 26 55 840, which according to the disclosure in this patent are fixed with respect to one another, follows essentially the teaching of the German patent 25 03 455, according to which the extrusions are guided securely by the projection of the output channels between the dies and the draw-in rollers. The German patent 25 03 455 according to claim 6, also discloses the possibility of adjusting the amount of this projection.